Making a wrong, right
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie's brothers have upset him and now they must make it right. A bit of violence and blood but not much. R


**Making a wrong, right**

It was a cold night in New York city, A chilly wind flowed over the rooftops with a silky silence. The only noises that night were the sounds of car horns of impatient New Yorkers that had places to go and people to see. The stars were out but you could not see them because of the light pollution, A normal night in New York. An olive green turtle ran gracefully across the rooftops, he was quiet and careful. Tears were flowing off his cheeks as he ran, his soft sobs were difficult to hear. Donatello was being carried by his emotions, he didn't care where he ran as long as it was away. Away from his home, Away from the hurt and away from his family. He'd had a fight only a few minutes ago, his family had been teasing him about April again but everything had went too far. He had walked into his lab but before he had closed his door he heard his brothers talking.

_''Do you guys think he'll ever go out with her?'' Mikey asked. _

_'No way! Why would April want to go out with him?'' Raph frowned._

_''He's smart, they get along really well!'' Leo insisted, ''Why wouldn't she?''_

_''He's a gross, mutant freak'' Raph frowned, ''Why would April go out with him when there's plenty of normal guys to go out with?''_

_''I guess that's a good point'' Leo nodded._

_''Plus he'd never get the courage to ask her in the first place'' Mikey sighed as he settled himself into his chair._

_''OH REALLY?'' Donnie stood in front of his brothers, his eyes were blazing and his glare would wilt flowers._

_''D-Donnie!'' Leo and Raph gasped._

_''Dude, how long have you been standing there?'' Mikey asked with a grimace._

_''Long enough to hear your opinions on my appearance and future'' Donnie glared, the brothers coward under his stare._

_''You know we were only agreeing with Raph'' Mikey said as he gave Don his Puppy-eyes._

_''Yeah!'' Leo nodded sadly. Raph glared at his brothers._

_''Donnie-'' Raph frowned but Donnie's tears had started to flow and he ran out of the lair._

Donnie couldn't run any further, his legs folded beneath him and he landed on his knees. His heart was aching like his tired legs, He couldn't believe his brothers had voiced what he was thinking and agreed with them. He finally stopped his sobbing and was now quietly resting, then he heard a noise.

''Huh?'' Donnie looked up to see a mysterious figure in a black cloak.

''Hello'' The mysterious man said as he pulled out a strange alien looking gun, ''And goodbye'' Donatello squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared himself for the shot. There was nothing he could do, he was too exhausted from the sprint. Donnie waited what felt like forever for his death to come and meet him when he heard a voice.

''DONNIE!'' It was Raphael. Don could hear the sound of sais striking skin and cloth, Nunchucks knocking a gun out of a hand and sending it clattering to the floor and a pair of Katanas stabbing the offender then gasps of shock as a shot rang out. Donnie was truck with a blinding pain, he sucked in a lungful of air as he felt the pain shoot up and down his arm. He opened his teary eyes to see a single line of blood trickling down to his wrist, he calmly took his mask off and tied it around his wound. He looked up to see the strange man and his gun looking at him, he had his brothers at his feet. They were vulnerable.

''Leave them alone'' Donnie sighed as he stood up but his legs were too weak to hold him up and he fell back down.

''Why should I? they have upset you and yet you want to help them.. why?'' The man asks curiously.

''They are my brothers, I would die for them'' Donatello answered truthfully, The man walked up to Donnie and looked him in the eye.

''That can be arranged'' He murmured.

''D-Donnie..'' The brothers moaned.

''What do you want?'' Don asked calmly.

''Only one thing'' The man replies, ''I need a blood sample from you for scientific purposes''

''Is that it?'' Don asked angrily.

''Yes''

''Take it and leave us alone!'' Donnie stuck out his arm and the man did as he said. once he had left his brothers were able to get up again.

''Donnie?'' They began.

''Just go away and leave me alone'' Don hissed angrily as he hung his head. His legs were starting to feel stronger but they would still not hold him.

''Donnie, we're sorry.. we shouldn't have said it'' Leo said sadly the younger of the three nodded.

''Dude... we feel really bad...'' Mikey admitted.

''I'm sure April would go out with ya'' Raph nodded, ''You guys have to''

''Tell me the truth'' Donnie frowned, ''Do you guys really think all those things?''

''Donnie, April would have to be mad not to go out with ya'' Raph admitted. Donnie sighed sadly.

''So you guys do think that it'll never happen''

''Donnie! You don't need her!'' Leo frowned,

''Yeah! You have us'' Mikey grinned, Donnie gave his brothers a smile and a chuckle.

''Thanks guys'' Donnie smiled. He tried to stand up but his legs were still too weak, they wobbled a bit before falling forward, his brothers ran to catch him.

''Let's go home'' Leo smiled as he and Raph each took an arm. Mikey skipped in front as he babbled about random things but Donnie wasn't paying attention. No matter how many times he loved and lost, he would always have his family.

_**"Better to have loved and lost**_

_**than to never have loved at all"**_

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
